


A Mighty Concern

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Banter, Cute, F/M, Family, Friendship, Group, One Shot, Short Story, Snippet, Teasing, mini story, playful, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might took his 'special friend' Iron Maiden to meet his old college friend, David Shield, and his daughter, Melissa, under the concept of getting her a new outfit. Her old one got damaged too easily for his preference. But after two villain attacks All Might is having trouble hiding how special his friend truly is. No way his old friend is going to let him off the hock for it either.





	A Mighty Concern

David had given Grizel a quick check after she helped take on the second villain in only three days as All Might held her in one arm. When she was given the all clear All Might scooped her up in his arms and sat next to the medical bed they had been using for her since her first injury, which was an overuse of her quirk. “Toshi?” David wondered as he watched his friend almost encapsulated the other hero.

Melissa curled up on All Might’s side. Both the men made a noise. “She said to hug Uncle Might if he was worried,” Melissa said before trying to hug All Might’s side with all her might.

All Might and David chuckled. All Might patted her back, “Thank you very much.”

 

The men waited a little longer as Melissa fell asleep. All Might wrapped his arm back around Grizel. Once he did though the old friends had no trouble talking about it. “So you did become a big a worry wart didn’t you? I thought she was exaggerating to be playful earlier but you are very worried about her,” David teased as he sat on the other side of his college friend.

 

All Might huffed trying to scoff at the concept. “Me worried? She can take care of herself. She’s a hero after all,” All Might said.

 

David’s eyebrow went up. “You want to try that again but convincingly?” David teased. All Might looked at him. “Several months ago we started talking about a hero you were working with, than it became a woman, than ‘her’, and next thing I know you are actually bringing someone with you to meet me and Melissa. You didn’t even bring someone with you to my wedding,” David said with a smile. He could have sworn for the first time he saw All Might pouted as he snorted at the idea. David leaned on his hand. “I can see why you wouldn’t worry though. She practically deadlifted an entire island with her quirk and than woke up to take on another villain just because she sensed it,” David said slowly as he watched his friend’s reactions.

 

All Might’s eyes twitched as David went along the action of only the few days. “She has a tendency to jump in and overdue things,” All Might almost muttered.

 

“Ah. She’s like you. No wonder you love her,” David stated.

 

All Might almost shot up straight even though he was sitting. He would have jumped if the two girls were not on top of him. His face began turning red. “No! I..I mean,” All Might stumbled.

 

David laughed. “It’s been a long time since you messed up like that! Does she know?” Daivd asked.

 

All Might almost buried his face in Grizel’s hair, though his ears did turn shades of pink for a little bit. Finally his blue eyes looked up at David, almost like a puppy looking up at him. All Might kissed Grizel’s head before leaning back up. “I think she does but I haven’t actually said ‘it’” All Might finally admitted.

 

David snorted. “She’s awesome. She scared the number one hero! You’re so shy about relationship issues!” David almost cheered.

 

“Dave!” All Might almost scolded in his tone. The concern though was written on his face as he held the smaller woman in his arms.

 

“Would you like to put her in the bed or are you just going to hold her all night?” David asked. All Might’s grip tightened. “Right. Good thing she is strong otherwise she might get squished in all that muscle,” David tried to tease. But it caused more concern on All Might’s face as his grip loosened slightly. David patted his friend’s arm. “Hey, it is all right. She’s ok and I’m pretty sure she knows she is safe. She looks content to me,” David suggested. All Might glanced down and relaxed a little as he noticed Grizel nuzzled into his chest. David patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll make her a better suit to help keep her safe but right now how about I get some blankets?” David suggested.

 

“Thanks Dave,” All Might said as his smile returned.

 

David looked over the scene again. “I know Melissa is mine but the three of you are cute. Just make sure when you have your own to hold them in your arms too,” David teased causing his friend to fluster again before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little snippet done after I got to see the movie. I loved the idea that All Might had a friend in college. So I just ran with it. 
> 
> ALSO! I want to celebrate passing 500 hits on the works I've submitted here. So if there is anything you would like to see me give a try at please feel free to comment. Can be just BNHA characters or if there is something you would like to see happen with Grizel aka Iron Maiden go ahead and suggest! I want it to be a thank you for viewing so please say what you would like.


End file.
